The present invention relates in general to honeycomb body fluid mixers, and in particular to honeycomb body interdigitated mixers and to methods for producing such mixers.
Techniques for fabricating low-cost continuous flow chemical reactors based on extruded honeycomb bodies have been presented previously by the present inventors and/or their colleagues, for example, as disclosed in EP publication No. 2098285, assigned to the present assignee.
The present disclosure aims to add to the range of reactors of this type by providing honeycomb body reactors capable of fine interdigitation of flows and by providing practical methods of producing such mixers.